Lateral double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors are used in integrated circuits for high voltage applications. High voltage applications require that the LDMOS transistors have a low on resistance, a high off resistance, and a large electrical safe operating area. To increase the current handling capability of the LDMOS transistors on an integrated circuit a number of LDMOS transistors are often tied together. With the LDMOS transistors connected in parallel the current flow will be shared among the various LDMOS transistors. One scheme for forming multiple LDMOS transistors involves forming a multi-fingered structure. To ensure the proper distribution of current among the transistors in a multi-fingered structure it is important that the threshold voltages of the individual LDMOS transistor structures be closely matched. The threshold voltage of the LDMOS transistor is set by the multiple ion implantation processes used to form the transistor channel region. During this multiple ion implantation process a patterned photoresist masking layer is formed over the substrate and the dopant species implanted through patterned openings formed in the photoresist masking layer. In forming the multi-fingered LDMOS transistors required for high current applications a major limitation to obtaining closely matched threshold voltages is the variation in the resist angle of the various openings through which the dopants are implanted. The instant invention is a method for forming multi-fingered LDMOS transistors with closely matched threshold voltages.